1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linkage-type air suspension system for a vehicle such as a truck or the like. More particularly, the suspension system of this invention relates to a transverse control system which is incorporated into the lower control rods of the linkage-type suspension system and which eliminates the packaging problems associated with conventional transverse control systems. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a linkage-type air suspension system which may be used in association with a front steer axle or a rear drive axle and may be of the leading type or trailing type. Even more particularly, the invention utilizes specially designed pivot bushings which may be used: (1) at the rear of the transverse control system; (2) at the front of the transverse control system; or (3) at both the front and rear pivots of the transverse control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linkage-type air suspension systems generally have separate control systems which make up the total suspension system. The separate control systems normally include upper and lower control rods to control the suspension movements of the front steer axle or the rear drive axle and which also absorb the forces encountered from braking, accelerating, impact, etc. Conventional linkage-type air suspension systems utilize a transverse rod control system to absorb the side loads and often utilize a stabilizer system to control the vehicle's sway. All of these systems require packaging space and numerous parts.
With respect to the front steer axle suspension systems of the prior art, the packaging of a transverse rod is often not possible due to interferences with the engine oil pan sump and/or other related engine systems occupying the area around the front axle I-beam. A conventional stabilizer system can be packaged with minimal issues but such a system will add several components and linkages adding parts, weight and additional service points.